


not on my watch

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Armitage Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Now that Kylo has stopped wearing his helmet on the bridge, he's getting more attention from some of the omega officers. Hux does not approve.





	not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request! Someone wanted Hux acting possessively over Kylo. Enjoy!

No one draws attention to Hux’s pregnancy while he’s on the bridge, though it’s hopelessly obvious with the way his belly sticks out now. 

He’d discarded his old belt long ago, preferring a soft, cloth one that sits near his chest, allowing for less restriction on his middle. Overall he’s given up hiding how far along he is, but after he threatened a lieutenant that touched his belly with reconditioning, the rest of the crew has wisely left the subject alone, and now otherwise pretend they don’t notice Hux waddling from place to place, his belly jutting into their space when he peers over at their consoles.

Yet an expecting general isn’t the only part of the Finalizer’s daily shift that’s changed. Now that Hux is pregnant, Ren follows him almost everywhere he goes, and what’s more he’s starting to wear his helmet less and less. It’s an open secret among the Order that he’s the father of Hux’s litter, so perhaps that’s why he feels less of a need to hide his face. Or maybe he understands that Hux is comforted more by the sight of his alpha’s bare expression than the indifferent facade of his helmet. And while Hux still appreciates the gesture, it comes with some unexpected side-effects.

Ren possesses an alluring, powerful scent, enough that he can incapacitate omegas and weaker alphas without even having to use the Force. He exudes dominance, and had done so even when he wore the mask, but now that he keeps his face bare among Hux’s crew, the general has noticed some of them taking a renewed interest in him. It’s made Hux realize that he isn’t the only one who appreciates Ren’s uneven yet charming looks, and the removal of the mask has thus brought on all kinds of irritating flirtation during the shifts when Ren makes his appearances.

Currently one of the petty officers, a chestnut-haired omega, is talking to the alpha near the port side of the viewport. Hux can tell Ren isn’t particularly interested in him, but he keeps tilting his head and smiling at him, corners of his mouth bunching his cheeks up. He has rosy dimples and an interested little glimmer in his blue eyes, and Hux can smell his agreeable scent from all the way across the bridge. He sourly wrinkles his nose, eyes narrowing at the other omega. Dallying as if there isn’t work to be done, trying to distract Ren, and for what? The alpha would never go for him. He has Hux, after all. The man pregnant with his damned children. He has no reason to entertain the flirtations of some random officer.

Hux sees Ren mumble something in response to the omega, and he chuckles loud enough for him to hear, as if Ren has discovered some heretofore untapped well of humor that tickled him just right. But Hux knows a faked laugh when he hears one, and he’s put up with just about enough eavesdropping for the shift, so he walks over to the pair with as smart and steady a pace as he can muster with his large belly.

“Kinall,” Hux snaps once he gets close, satisfied at the officer’s shocked jolt. “Are you quite finished dawdling? What you do in your leisure is your business, but you are still on shift.”

“General, I—”

“Master Ren doesn’t have time for such frivolous conversation,” Hux counters venomously. “He may be civil enough not to interrupt you but I am not. Return to your station.”

Kinall opens his mouth, looking sidelong at Ren in a foolish hope the alpha might defend him, before closing it. He limply salutes Hux and apologizes, finally retreating back to his console. Hux smirks at the dejected scent he picks up from the officer, but wipes it from his lips when he turns back to Ren.

“Come with me. I’ve something to say to you as well.”

Once inside Hux’s office the general turns and pins Ren against the door, his belly lessening the impact of it a bit, but he still leans in and nips the alpha at the angle of his jaw before looking him in the eyes.

“The next time another omega flirts that openly with you, they’ll learn what the ship looks like from the outside,” Hux growls, digging his fingers into Ren’s shoulders. “And you will be off lotion duty for a week.”

Ren puts on a mock hurt expression, though Hux knows he would truly mourn the loss of his favorite pregnancy related activity—apart from the sex, that is. But considering the motion of Ren’s hands on his aching belly tends to lead to the latter, it’s a threat the alpha should take seriously.

“Oh general. You’re carrying my pups, you know I only have eyes for you,” Kylo murmurs, obviously appreciating their sudden proximity as he slips an inviting thigh between Hux’s leg. He twitches, still trying to make his point, but perhaps getting up to a little fun is just the thing to quell his jealousy and ensure Ren knows which omega he belongs to.

“I suppose it’s fine that you only have one thing on your mind as long as it only ever involves me.”

“That officer is nothing compared to you. I was just barely resisting snapping his sycophantic neck.”

“I might’ve liked to see you do that…” Hux slides a little against Ren’s thigh, wedging his cock between it and the underside of his belly. “Then again, it’s tempting to defend my claim on you myself.”

He can already feel himself grow hard in his jodpurs, blood aroused from his earlier jealousy.

“This has to be quick,” Hux says as he moves one of his hands to tangle in Ren’s hair, “It’s already difficult to be taken seriously whilst pregnant. I don’t need to spend the remainder of the shift with an ache in my hips and come down my legs.”

“Of course.” Ren grins, leaning into Hux’s touch, letting the omega approach him for a hungry kiss. “We can do whatever you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll taper off the mpreg requests for a bit, but I do have a few more I'll post later on!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
